


parenting is always harder than it looks

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and their daughter, Areum (who is, as a matter of fact, very much a dog), try to live a quiet life. Unfortunately, chaos ensues.





	parenting is always harder than it looks

**Author's Note:**

> i will be up-front about it: im the proud mother of seven dogs so i may be biased.   
> written for the reflection fanfest, prompt #35
> 
> ¹아름, beauty

**parenting is always harder than it looks**

 

“What are we supposed to do with it?” Kyungsoo asked, glaring at the puppy suspiciously.  _ Honestly,  _ Junmyeon thought.  _ It’s like he thinks the dog is going to explode.  _

“Care for her, basically.”

“Is it a  _ girl _ ?” Kyungsoo poked at her belly, who shook her tail happily. “Where did you get her, anyway?” 

It was a funny story. Junmyeon had always been teased for his soft-heart; his mother used to say he had an affinity for strays. He took home everything he could get away with, and some that he really, really couldn’t: birds (8), cats (3), slogs (5), dying plants (2), dogs (7), lizard (1. he was afraid of it, but how could he leave the small animal to die in front of his bedroom window?). He never shared that kind of details with Kyungsoo, though; they were only living together for two months, and he was scared it would send him running away. In all honesty, though, Kyungsoo probably already knew. He wasn’t an idiot. 

So Junmyeon was walking back from work, minding his own business, when he went past this pet shop, like he always did, but — instead of the usual mix of dog food and leashes — there it was, a small, tight cage with a puppy inside. There was a white paper sheet with FOR ADOPTION written with red ballpoint, like a kindergarten teacher grading a student’s drawing. Junmyeon looked at the dog, who appeared very sad and tired. He also looked at the cage (too little for her, with food tossed carelessly and a bowl of water on the side), and sighed. He reached out for the puppy’s paw, who batted at it like a cat. “Where is your mommy, angel?” he muttered to himself, thinking over the idea he just had. Junmyeon knew he couldn’t let her like this. 

So, well, he did the sensible thing and took her home. 

“I found her on the street.” Junmyeon told Kyungsoo, trying to make things more sad-looking. “She was all alone, I was worried she would get hit by a car.” 

“What if she is someone’s dog, Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo sighed, already exhausted with the situation as a whole. “Shouldn’t we be concerned about that?” 

“She isn’t! I’m sure she isn’t, Kyungsoo.” 

“Well. What are we going to do with a dog, then? You know I killed both our cactus last week!” 

“I’m good with animals.” Junmyeon answered him, helpfully. “I could take care of her.” 

“Did you ever had a dog for more than one single month?”

“Yes! Twice!” Junmyeon nodded, frenectically. “We can do it, Kyungsoo. Well, we kind of have to. Do you want to throw her back in the streets?” he shook the puppy a little in front of his boyfriend’s face. “Look how cute! Look how beautiful! We should call her Areum!¹” 

“Where the hell will she live? We don’t have a single box in this house.” Kyungsoo tried to point out, but Junmyeon couldn’t be stopped. He had sensed a weakness, and he was going to exploit it ruthlessly. 

“We can get one in the pet shop. There is one around the corner, not even a two minute walk. We can also buy her like, food and whatever, there.”

“Food and whatever. Look at the things that come out of your mouth. It’s not even started and I already want to quit.” 

Junmyeon smiled, and tried to high-five Areum, who kind of fell to her side. “It’s going to be  _ great. _ ” 

**;;**

It wasn’t, as a matter of fact, great. 

(Not from Kyungsoo’s perspective, anyway). 

Areum was loud and messy, and she liked to chew on Kyungsoo’s shoes. Junmyeon said it was because he was gone a lot, and she missed him, but it sound a lot more like cold revenge. It wasn’t like he was neglecting her! He was busy, that’s all!

He sighed, resting his face against his hand. Areum shook her tail from where she was lying with her belly up, waiting for being petted. She was a very insistent lady, always used to get whatever she wants from Junmyeon. Kyungsoo reached out for her paw, and shook it a little, as if waving. “Hi”, he muttered to her, “my name is Areum, and I’m alone with daddy today. Papa is at a work conference, so I will have to settle for my other parent, who I don’t like as much.” 

He always tried to  _ not  _ do the annoying pet voice, but he just couldn’t resist. She was too small to handle the adult voice, anyway; puppies should be allowed to be treated as puppies until the day they died. She licked his hand, and rolled over, probably wanting him to go get her a toy. He laughed a little, like,  _ no way I’m getting up, this carpet is too comfy _ , etc. 

She stared insistently at him. 

“No way.” 

Areum shook her body, trying to will him into submission with her entire being. 

“Please stop.”

She, as a matter of fact, didn’t. 

“ _ Ugh.  _ This is all Junmyeon’s fault! So unfair!” 

He went to the master bedroom, the one where Areum wasn’t allowed into. For an unimaginable reason, one of her toys were there — the red ball with black stars. Kyungsoo tried to breathe evenly and not throw a pillow at the wall — he knew Junmyeon was letting her jump into their bed! He was such a damn  _ liar.  _ He was a liar and all he did was tell stupid lies. 

From the living room, the sound of something glass-related breaking sounded like a bad omen. Kyungsoo sighed, looking exasperated at the ball he was holding. The toy represented everything that couldn’t be undo — if only he had her toy closer, she wouldn’t behave like such a terrible puppy. “It better not be the vase my mom gave us! Are you listening to me, Areum?!” 

The unmistakable sound of small paws hitting the floor, leading to the bathroom, was almost like a admission of guilt. Kyungsoo couldn't believe it. 

She  _ didn’t.  _

“Jesus fucking  _ Christ,  _ I can’t leave you alone for one single minute!” he yelled around the house, looking for her, who was wisely hiding behind the toilet. “You have to go around breaking shit!” 

_ Junmyeon is a dead man _ , Kyungsoo thought to himself.  _ He better start paying the coffin because I sure as hell will  _ not  _ do it for him. _

**;;**

Junmyeon rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, trying to project romanticism and love in waves. They were watching this silly rom com — 27 Dresses —, trying for a date night without leaving their house, since it was freezing outside. Areum whined behind the bedroom door (where she was allowed to stay since the red ball disaster), unhappy for being left out. Junmyeon tried to not feel guilty. If she was out and about she would probably be chewing something that she really shouldn't right in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes, who still wasn’t convinced that Areum couldn’t be taught how to behave properly. She was, Junmyeon thought, a little proudly, too spoiled for that. 

“Will she cry the whole movie?” Kyungsoo asked around a mouthful of popcorn.  _ Here is the man that I adore,  _ Junmyeon smiled,  _ talking with the mouth full of food. The ultimate love proof and I didn’t as much as blink an eye.  _

“Who, Katherine Heigl? She almost doesn’t cry in this movie!”

“No.” Kyungsoo answered as if he was very dumb and very slow, “Areum.” 

“Oh. She will get over it. I mean, probably.” 

Kyungsoo kept throwing this worried glances to the bedroom door, the ones that he tried to be very subtly about, probably overthinking her health and happiness in all degrees. Junmyeon thought it very cute and sweet. 

“We can let her out, if you want.” Junmyeon suggested, trying to pass it as something he was indifferent about. 

“I mean, she could knock something over and get injured, right? And then the vet bill would be terrible, and we are broke.” Kyungsoo reasoned to himself. Junmyeon nodded, helpfully.

“It’s possible.”

“And she would cry for weeks!”

“She is prone to crying, yes.” 

Kyungsoo stared at Junmyeon, being the face of determination. “We should let her out. For her own safety.”

“Sounds like a solid plan.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, marching to the bedroom. “Areum, sweetie, stay away from the door! Daddy is coming for you!” 

Junmyeon grinned, leaning his face against the couch. His boyfriend and their daughter, taking up the whole house with their noise. 

_ Jesus,  _ he thought, so very happy around the edges,  _ they’re so loud.  _

(it was fortunate, then, 

because he loved them so very much 

and he really wouldn’t have it any other way) 


End file.
